Mutiara Dalam Lumpur
by Nerosaki
Summary: Ketika benang merah di antara mereka mulai terikat, takdir memaksanya untuk memustukan ikatan itu, ikatan di antara lelaki muda yang sedang mengarungi indahnya cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Mutiara Dalam Lumpur

Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru[Main], NaruHina

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Sasuke OOC.

Summary : Ketika benang merah di antara mereka mulai terikat, takdir memaksanya untuk memustukan ikatan itu, ikatan di antara lelaki muda yang sedang mengarungi indahnya cinta.

"Psst.. psst.. Ada rumor loh, kalau Sasuke itu gay"

"iya, dia pasti mempengaruhi tuan Naruto untuk jadi gay juga"

"ada orang yang perna melihat mereka berciuman di pinggir danau loh"

"lagi pula, memangnya siapa dia? Selain adik seorang pembantai klannya sendiri"

"pasti sebentar lagi dia akan diusir oleh hokage"

"dia sudah mencemari nama baik desa, aku harap tuan Naruto segera sadar"

"iya, kenapa dia tidak mati saja sekalian waktu ada pembantain. Beruntung sekali dia"

"dia juga miskin, aku kasihan terhadap tuan Naruto."

Detik demi detik mulai berganti, menit demi menit mulai berjalan. Seorang pemuda masih dengan setia menunggu seseorang, duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang berdiameter tak lebih dari 30 senti.

"Maaf Naru! Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Dasar teme baka! Aku sudah menunggumu dari satu jam yang lalu bodoh kemana saja kau hah? Kau tidak takut apa kalau aku di culik orang lalu aku akan di jadikan sandra lalu aku akan di bunuh! Lalu-lalu-lalu dan banyak lalu lagi temeee!"

"mana mungkin ada orang yang akan menculik pemuda bodoh seperti dirimu?"

"sudah-sudah, kau mau bicara apa?" seketika wajah Sasuke tertunduk, ia menghela nafas berat. "cepat katakan teme, sebelum aku dicincang dan jadi udon oleh nenek tsunade!"

"orang-orang di desa mulai membicarakan kita."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah"

"Apa ? kau bercanda yah teme? Hahaha... itu tidak lucu"

"Mereka membenci kita. Tidak, bukan kita, tapi aku" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Aku tidak mau" kedua tangan Naruto mengepal memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. "aku tidak peduli seberapa bencinya mereka terhadap kita! Aku tidak pedul–"

"kau harus sadar Naruto! Kau adalah keturunan hokage! Sedangkan aku? Hanyalah adik dari seorang pembantai klan... dengarlah aku Naruto..." dipegangnya kini kedua pipi mungil Naruto. "Jika esok aku di usir dari desa, maka tunggulah aku" isakan demi isakan mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke, miris rasanya melihat sang kekasihnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kini, mereka harus memilih jalannya, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka memaksa memutuskan benang merah yang mulai terikat.

"AKU RELA! AKU RELA MELEPAS SEMUA HOKAGE ITU! AKU RELA SASUKE!" matanya mulai menyipit, menitikan air mata yang tak kunjung henti, bibirnya terus-menerus bergetar merasakan getaran yang sama di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Sasuke memeluknya erat, hanya sekedar menenangkan kekasihnya "Tenanglah sayang, kelak jika takdir mengijinkan kita bertemu. Itu pasti akan terjadi" dan senja mulai menurunkan sinarnya, mempersilahkan bulan untuk menggantikan tempatnya. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di katakan sasuke, bukannya dia tidak percaya namun, betapa mudah menyerahnya sasuke itu. Ia ingin diperjuangkan oleh Sasuke! Lari dari desapun tak apa baginya asal ada sasuke di sampingnya itupun lebih dari cukup.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa Naruto, Aku akan pergi ke tokyo, tiga tahun, tiga tahun lagi aku akan kesini." Kata Sasuke

"Aku bernjanji! bersaksi pada tuhan. satu tahun, dua tahun, 10 tahun, sampai matipun aku tetap mencintaimu tetap menunggumu sebagai kekasihku! Di tanah Konoha" Naruto menjawabnya

"Aku akan kembali, membawa semua kepercayaan kesini, ke desa ini."

"Hei Sasuke! Jangan bekerja terlalu keras! Nanti kau cepat tua! Hahaha " tawa seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya. Menambah suasana ramai di tempat mereka berbincang-bincang. "ayo kita keluar!"

"Maaf kiba, aku ingin istirahat di rumah" tapi sepertinya pemuda yang dipanggil kiba itu tidak menerima jawaban tidak, ia terus terusan menyeret Sasuke untuk keluar dari tempat kerjanya itu. Mencarikannya paling sedikit angin segar untuk sahabatnya itu. Sasuke sangat terkenal sebagai work holic di kalangannya, katanya semua ini ia lakukan untuk ke kasihnya yang sedang menunggunya di desa kecil nan jauh disana, Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat dari kota Tokyo ini.

Bersenandung ceria bernyanyi bahagia, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Matanya berbinar tatkala melihat pemuda pirang jabrik berjalan bersama menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menggendong anak kecil dengan umur kira-kira 3 tahun. Seketika itu, ia teringat akan Naruto, mirip sekali, pemuda yang ia lihat mirip sekali dengan Naruto, cara berjalannya, raut mukanya, warna kuning rambutnya... Dan.. tiga pasang goresan tanda lahir yang menghiasi pipi manisnya, ingin segera memastikan hatinya akan pemuda itu, namun tanganya keburu di tarik oleh Kiba.

"Surat!" seketika itu Sasuke cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Menuju ke arah apartemennya. Mangambil sebuah kertas, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"

_Naruto, masih kah kau menungguku? Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan kesana, membawa kepercayaan untuk tuan hokage dan orang-orang di desa._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu, satu bulan lagi, bisa kah kau menungguku satu bulan lagi? Perjalananku di sini begitu panjang, sesusai bekerja sambilan aku harus sekolah lagi selama 6 tahun, lalu baru aku bisa bekerja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendaptkan jabatan sebagai CIO di salah satu perusahaan arsitek, dan setelah itu akan ku tunjukkan pada semua orang, bahwa aku bisa, aku tak hanya seorang anak miskin yang mempunyai keluarga pembantai. Sudah hampir 9 tahun kita berpisah, maaf ini mungkin sangat lama.. tapi bisakah aku mengambil janjimu lagi? Janji bahwa kau akan menungguku?_

_Salam, Sasuke Uchiha._

Di lipatnya kertas tersebut dengan rapi. Lalu ia masukkan dalam amplop kecoklatan bertali merah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari dan menuju kantor pos terdekat. Sekali lagi, ia berpapasan dengan pemuda pirang yang ia lihat tadi lengkap beserta perempuan indigo itu berjalan ke arahnya, menapakkan langkah demi langkah, waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Sasuke, dalam hatinya ia percaya, itu bukanlah Naruto, karena Naruto masih tinggal di desa Konoha, tapi dengan dasar apa ia percaya, bahkan keadaannyapun Sasuke tidak tau menau sedikitpun, kekasih macam apa dia? Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga

"Maaf tuan, anda menghalangi jalan saya" sapa pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto" Sasuke tercekat, benar, orang di depannya ini adalah Naruto, kekasihnya yang pernah berjanji bahwa akan menunggunya selamanya, bodoh, ia bodoh telah percaya pada orang yang tak perna lebih tinggi darinya itu. "kau, Naruto kan?"

Pemuda berumur tak lebih dari 30 itu menengok, lalu mendecikkan lidahnya, "Ayo Hinata, kita pergi"

"Tunggu Naruto!" Sasuke segera beralih mengambil langkah Naruto. "Siapa gadis ini, lalu! Anak siapa ini?" Sasuke terlihat marah sekali, nada suara yang merendah serta raut mukanya yang sedikit tetap datar serta merta menatapnya tajam, namun Naruto cukup tau bagaimana seseorang yang seperti Sasuke, karena di masa lalu, ia cukup merasakan bagaimana senang dan susah bersama sang uchiha bungsu itu.

"Maaf tuan, tidak sopan, baru saja bertemu tapi anda langsung marah kepada saya, boleh saya pinjam kertas dan penanya?" Sasuke dengan segera memberikan apa yang Naruto ingikan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menulisnya. Lalu di remasnya kertas tersebut, memberikannya dengan sangat tidak elit, lalu sesegera mungkin ia pergi dari situ, dalam hati iya tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan uchiha bungsu ini.

"_aku benci Uchiha Sasuke"_

Begitulah yang Sasuke baca, ia meremas kuat rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan, amat berantakan. "HAH!" di lemparkannya kertas itu ke tanah dengan keras. "NARUTOOOO!" ia tidak peduli pada orang di sekitarnya yang terus-terusan melihatinya.

"Eem... Eemm... Ka-kau mau jadi pacarku Sa-sasuke? A-aku sangat menyukaimu!"

"Ke!"

"Suke!"

"Temeee! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah hampir malam, kau mau aku di marahi nenek tsunade! Lagi pula kenapa kau suka sekali tidur di tempat seper-"

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan! Temeee!"

"Aku bernjanji! bersaksi pada tuhan. satu tahun, dua tahun, 10 tahun, sampai matipun aku tetap mencintaimu tetap menunggumu sebagai kekasihku! Di tanah Konoha"

"RUTO!"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kiba mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya-disamping tempat tidur sasuke- mulai mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada pemuda raven itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? kau tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan, untung aku melihatmu"

"Naruto! Naruto!" wajahnya tetap datar, namun, pandangannya kosong, bibirnya terus menerus menyebut nama itu, "Naruto! Dia ada, dia ada disini, di kota ini, di tokyo! Aku harus mencarinya! Aku harus segera mencarinya! A-ayo kiba! Ayo cepat bantu aku!" Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak stabil, matanya terlihat seperti orang buta ke kiri ke kanan, namun masih kosong, matanya masih memperlihatkan ke kosongan yang teramat dalam.

"Okeh okeh! Tapi kau tunggu di sini, kau punya fotonya? Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari si Naruto itu"

Disisi lain kota terlihat sebuah keluarga bahagia yang terlihat damai dan menyenangkan, keluarga Namikaze, dengan seorang istri Namikaze Hinata dan seorang anak bernama Namikaze Kurama. Sang suami sedang duduk tenang di sofa, bersama istri dan anaknya, kejadian tadi siang mengingatkan kembali Naruto pada masa lalunya.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan konyol Naruto! Dia nenek usir dari desa karena dia mencemari nama baik desa! Kau harus tau itu! "

"Nenek! Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai sasuke! Aku akan pergi tokyo! Paman, tolong siapkan pakaianku!"

"Konyol! Laki-laki dengan laki-laki tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa! Lalu bagaimana dengan keturunan Namikaze, Naruto?! Tunggu! Kau akan mengurungkan niatmu jika kau melihat ini"

"Sasuke..."

Sebuah lamunan itu akhirnya tersadar. "Sayang... Ada telfon, aku mohon angkatlah sebentar, kurama tidak bisa ku tinggal" sepasang suami istri itu terlihat sangat romantis, namun tidak bagi sang suami, matanya terbelalak kaget tatkala telinganya mendengar sauara yang sebenarnya amat ia rindukan-Sasuke-

"Naruto! Naruto! I-ini sasuke! Kau tinggal dimana? Cepat beritahu aku!" suara di sebrang sana terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa, tak sabar ingin mendengar suara dari lawan bicaranya. Namun, bukan suara dari Naruto yang ia dengar.

"Telfon dari siapa sayang?"

"Naruto... Apakah kau mengingkari janji kita?" Sasuke tak kuasa menahan hatiku, hatinya sakit, ada seorang wanita di sebrang sana yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan sangat mesra. "cepat Naruto! Jawab aku!"

"Hanya orang salah sambung sayang, bagaimana dengan kurama? Apa anak kita sudah tidur?" Naruto memang sengaja untuk tidak menutup telfonnya, hanya sekedar memberitahukan dengan cara yang tidak langsung bahwa ia telah menikah dan bahagia, melebihi Sasuke.

"GAH!"

Hati Sasuke panas kembali, ia tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto seperti ini, pertemuan yang tak ada artinya sama sekali, jika Naruto melanggar janjinya, lantas untuk apa ia bekerja sekeras ini? Bahkan Naruto sudah memiliki anak? Tidak bisa di percaya. Orang yang selama ini membuatnya berdiri, membuatnya memiliki tujuan hidup, meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun berita.

"NARUTOOOOO!" dan seketika itu juga, Sasuke pingsan lagi, telfon yang sedari tadi ia genggam tergelantung di atas lantai. Dan Narutopun menutup telfonnya. Tidak peduli pada seseorang yang ada seberang sana.

TBC

Spoiler for next chapter

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang! Aku membencimu Uciha Sasuke!"

"Akan ku lakukan apapun nek, asal jangan kau sakiti Sasuke"

"Aku akan melanjutkan hidup, walaupun tanpamu, Namikaze Naruto"

"Aku sudah menghapus semua tentangmu, kisah kita, dan semua janji-janji palsumu"

"Dokter! Tolonglah dia! Aku mohon!"

Hiyaaaak! Mungkin ini Cuma tusyut! Saki gatau harus ngomong gimana yah, akhir kata, terima kasih udah baca fanfic ini. Maaf jika ide terlalu mainstream, yah.. ini lah yang bisa saya sumbang untuk FFn. Semua kekurangan tak lepas dari saya, jadi di mohon untuk menuliskan berbagai kekurangan dan keluhan anda di kotak riview yang telah di sediakan. Sangkyu^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Sayang... Ada telfon, aku mohon angkatlah sebentar, kurama tidak bisa ku tinggal"

"Hanya orang salah sambung sayang, bagaimana dengan kurama? Apa anak kita sudah tidur?"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata]

Story Nerosaki

Tittle : Mutiara Dalam Lumpur

Pair : SasuNaru [Main] NaruHina

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Lampu kamar yang begitu redup membuat padangan Sasuke memburam, tak heran, ia baru saja sadar dari tidur sementaranya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirimu ha? Hei Sasuke, jangan diam saja" Kiba, nama pemuda yang sepantaran dengan Sasuske itu menyesap kopi manis dalam cangkir putih yang ia bawa. "Kau sakit?" kiba bicara lagi.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang, aku ingin tidur"

"Kau sudah tidur lebih dari dua jam, dan sekarang kau ingin tidur lagi? Bukan sifatmu, lagipula aku kesini ingin memberikan sesuatu yang kau minta beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke malah menarik selimut putih bermotif mobilnya itu lebih dalam, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Kau pasti tertarik, ini tentang pemuda pirang yang kau minta" Sasuke tak bergeming. Merasa ada yang menolaknya kiba mulai berbicara lagi. "Jika kau sudah mengetahuinya, sebaiknya kau hidup untuk masa depanmu tanpanya. Lagipula, bukankan dia yang meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. "mungkin karena terlalu lama ia menunggu. Uhk!" Kiba terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Oh iya, kau dapat kabar baik dari perusahaan, CIO yang lama mengundurkan diri, jadi kau bisa tempati posisi itu besok" Kiba menyantap kopinya hingga habis. Lalu berpamitan pulang pada Sasuke.

"Penyakit sialan!"

Keesokan harinya, di kediam uchiha, bisa kita tebak, pemuda dengan gestur tubuh tegap dan tampan itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja, mengenakan kemeja putih berjas hitam, tak lupa dasi hitam bermotif garis putih pun turut menempel gagah di depannya. Ia bersiap-siap lebih pagi, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi CIO. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak dasi yang sedikit melonggar. Di pandangnya kaca di depannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Sasuke keluar rumah dengan sepeda kesayangannya sembari menenteng tas kerjanya menuju ke stasiun terdekat menunggu kereta yang kan membawanya ke tempat ia kerja. Tak butuh lama untuk Sasuke ke statiun mengingat jarak antara statiun dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" Sasuke segera berlari ke arah pemuda itu, lalu menarik tangannya, dan membawanya dengan tergesa-gesa ke taman dekat stasiun.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang! Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar teme!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku bisa terlambat bekerja!"

"KAU KIRA HANYA KAU YANG BEKERJA HAH! AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA ! SEMUANYA UNTUKMU! SEMUANYA! TAPI KAU MELUPAKANKU! KAU MENIKAH! BAHKAN APA MASALAHMU! KENAPA KAU MEMBENCIKU!? JAWAB NARUTO!" Semua orang reflek melihat pada kedua orang ini. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar. Tapi itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, bahkan ia tekan sekuatnya bibir bagian bawah, melepaskan emosinya lewat rasa sakit ini.

"HAH!" Dengan keras Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kursi taman. "Apa sampai disini?" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menyandarkan leher belakangnya pada punggung kursi taman. Lalu di susul Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir Suke"

"Apa?" Sasuke reflek menoleh pada Naruto.

Kini, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu.. Dimana kesetiaan masih bersamanya, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia akan terus menunggu, sampai kapanpun ia akan menunggu Sasuke Uchiha, karena mereka perna berjanji, janji setia hingga ajal menanti.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun nek, asal jangan kau sakiti Sasuke, aku mohon..."

"Persetan Naruto! Sudah berapa kali nenek bilang!? Kalian ini laki-laki! Kalian menyalai takdir tuhan! Tak sepantasnya kalian seperti ini! Masih banyak anak perempuan yang lebih pantas denganmu!"

"Izinkan aku menunggunya nek... Aku mohon..."

"Menunggu? Apa yang kau maksud menunggu ini? Foto Uciha Sasuke kekasihmu, bersama dengan wanita cantik di tokyo? Kau hanya akan di campakkan!"

Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum geli, untung saja ia tak perlu lebih lama lagi untuk menunggu pemuda raven ini, bisa di bayangkan, berapa lama lagi Naruto harus menunggu Sasuke pulang? Apalagi melihat wanita lain bersamanya-saling berciuman. Alangkah sempit dunia, kota Tokyo itu luas, dan stasiun di Tokyo tidak satu, tapi kenapa harus bertemu lagi? Naruto mulai terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya, harusnya ia tidak perlu berjanji. Namun, siapapun tak akan tau akan apa yang terjadi esok setelah kita bangun pagi.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Naru.."

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, aku bodoh menunggu orang sepertimu, menyerahkan semua waktuku hanya menunggu sebuah penghianatan"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Mencintaimu! Ayo kita kembali ke desa! Akan ku tunjukkan ini pada nenekmu" Sasuke tersenyum, semoga Naruto akan menuruti perkataannya. Namun salah, Naruto menolak semua itu mentah-mentah, bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi mencintai Sasuke, serta ia sudah memilik istri dan anak. Lantas, usaikah semuanya? Naruto terkejut tatkala ia melihat cairan merah lekat keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hidungmu!" Sasuke meletakkan dua jarinya ke arah hidung, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Darah. Ia tau ini darah, rasa amis itu membaur di penciumannya, kemudian di susul dengan rasa sakit yang amat hebat terasa melanda kepalanya.

"Duduklah dengan posisi tegak, lalu jepitlah hidungmu dengan jari terus menengadah ke atas, sementara aku akan mencari bantuan" Naruto mencari-cari di tas kerjanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pil putih bergaris.

"Dan minumlah ini, mungkin bukan ini obatnya namun dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalamu! Astaga! Kau demam!"dan lagi-lagi, setelah Sasuke menelan pil itu, ia tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Hei! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Pemuda berusia 30-an itu. Berharap dengan begitu ia akan sadar kembali dan melihat dunia. Lalu Naruto-pun mencari taksi.

Naruto membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit, semua biaya pengobatan dan menginap sudah Naruto atur, karena dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Kini Sasuke sudah di tangani oleh dokter. Naruto mungkin juga seorang dokter, namun ia dokter spesialis kulit, bukan penyakit yang di derita Sasuke. Naruto akan mengatakannya sekarang, tak peduli bagaimana Sasuke nantinya, ia akan mengatakannya. Naruto mulai mencari secarik kertas dalam tasnya. Lalu mulai menari-narikan pena di atasnya.

"_teruntuk Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi, lebih baik, jika kau menganggap kita masi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ubahlah itu.. Kita berteman._

_Naruto"_

Naruto meletakkan surat itu di samping ranjang Sasuke tidur, di sela-sela bunga lili putih yang cantik. Naruto melihat list email pada buku milik Sasuke, secara acak memilih, kebetulan nama itu adalah Kiba, sahabat baik Sasuke. Naruto sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruangan berbau obat itu setelah ia menghubungi anak bernama Kiba itu. Lekas pergi, dan lekas menjauh. Ia beruntung, tempat Sasuke dirawat lumayan jauh dan berlawanan arah dari tempat kerjanya. Tak jauh setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke bangun, ia merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat hebat, serasa ada yang mencengkram kuat kepalanya, dipukul-pukul dengan keras, di tusuk-tusuk dengan jarum yang amat besar, pandangannya mengarah pada jendela, ia melihat bunga lili bertenger cantik pada jendela bening itu. Di ambilnya kertas yang tersangkut disana, lalu ia membukanya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan hidup, walaupun tanpamu, Namikaze Naruto"dan Sasuke limbung lagi, kertas yang tadi ia bawa, terbang keluar, di tiup sang bayu menjelajahi wiliyah metropolitan.

Sejak saat itu. Mereka tidak perna bertemu lagi, Sasuke menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, keadaannya pun mulai membaik, ia tidak lagi sering pingsan, namun.. Penglihatannya kurang membaik jadi setiap hari ia harus mengenakan alat bantu berupa kacamata yang membuatnya lebih terlihat tampan.

Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tak saling pandang, Sasuke benar-benar menjauhi Naruto. Bahkan, sekarang dalam waktu dua tahun dia sudah menempati jabatan sebagai presiden direktur, dan memilik sendiri perusaha berkembang di wiliyah hokaido.

Di sisi lain kota, rumah putih sederhana namun tampak elegan ramai di kunjungi beberapa orang mengenakan baju hitam, nampak di raut wajah mereka terukir kesedihan yang mendalam. Di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze, sebuah figura berfotokan gadis cantik berambut panjang terpampang jelas di atas meja. Bunga Shiragiku yang melambangkan keabadian dan duka tampak menghiasa kiri dan kanannya. Semua orang bergantian memberikan kehormatan terakhir untuk beliau. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin memutuskan menuruti permintaan Naruto, untuk menjadi dan tak lagi menggangunya, tp bukan berarti ia menutup mata atas kematian istri temannya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian istrimu" Sasuke memberikan salam pada Naruto.

Sikapnya sudah kembali seperti dulu, seperti ketika pertama kali Naruto mengenalnya. Tenang, cool, pandai menguasai diri. Wajahnya tetap tampan. Meskipun tampak lebih tua. Wajah seorang pemuda berumur tigah puluh tiga tahun yang masih tetap menarik walaupun memendam kesepian. Sebentuk wajah yang menyimpan kesedihan. Membendung penderitaan, tetapi tidak menampilkan dendam.

"Terima kasih"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Semua demi teman baikku" Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Aku... Di berhentikan oleh pusat, sertifikat dokter praktekku juga di cabut. Nenekku sudah lama meninggal, aku titip Kurama padamu. Sampai aku dapat pekerjaan lain, aku akan kembali mengambilnya"

"Lebih baik kau bekerja di tempatku, dan tinggal bersamaku. Aku pikir ini bukan tawaran yang buruk sebagai teman baik. Aku tidak menerima kata tidak, dan aku memaksa" Naruto tidak mungkin menolak tawaran ini, mereka butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, rumah yang mereka diami di ambil alih oleh keluarga hyuga. Belum lagi kurama yang masih kecil, ia juga butuh orang tuanya.

Naruto tau, sebenarnya rasa cintanya pada Sasuke tidaklah hilang, bahkan sekarang masih utuh bahkan setelah neneknya memberikan beberapa lembar foto tentang Sasuke, mungkin iya hatinya terasa sakit, tapi ia kuat, namun Naruto juga mencintai sang nenek, bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Naruto punya, tak punya pilihan lain, dia harus menjauhi Sasuke dan menerima permintaan sang nenek, belum lagi neneknya juga mengancam jiwa Sasuke. Ia sangat merasa senang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sangat-sangat senang, hatinya gembira. Namun, jika ia kembali dekat dengan Sasuke, apa Naruto akan menelantarkan keluarganya? Belum lagi, Neneknya masih setia mengintai semua gerak-gerik Naruto. Tapi sekarang, beliau sudah meninggal dan tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya, ia ingin bersama Sasuke, selamanya.

Udara di malam hari sangat dingin, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berdua di dekat perapian sedangkan kurama tertidur lelap di atas ranjang berselimutkan tebal.

Mata Naruto memandang pilu kayu, bibirnya bergerak perlahan menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Maaf aku telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf juga sudah mengingkari janji kita. Tapi, aku mencintamu, aku masih mencintaimu" kini mata Naruto berpindah, memandang wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Heh? Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, masih sangat mencintaimu"

"Jangan mengigau kaukan yang bilang kita jadi teman saja?" Sasuke mulai berdiri lalu di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Tapi..." Naruto menahan pilu, merasakan orang yang dicintainya sedari dulu, menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi dia sudah sadar bahwa ini akan terjadi, Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"lagipula, Aku sudah menghapus semua tentangmu, kisah kita, dan semua janji-janji palsumu Naruto, jadi jangan bertingkah menjijikkan!" Sasuke menendang Kaki Naruto yang terjatuh di bawah.

"Sasuke, aku akan menjelaskannnya!"

"Dasar sampah! Sudah aku tolong tapi kau malah menjilat! Lebih baik kau pergi, aku akan memberikan sejumlah uang yang mungki bisa untukmu dan kurama selama 3 bulan" Sasuke melemparkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu di depan wajah Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke! A-Aku benar-be-"

"Sudahlah! Aku akan membangunkan kurama!"

Naruto memejamkan kedua bola matanya, menahan desakan hati yang tak kuasa. Sang anak kini hanya menjadi korban atas apa yang ia perbuat-Ikut Terusir-. Ia bukanlah penjilat seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengambil kembali waktu yang telah lama hilang bersama pemuda raven itu, ia benar-benar masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi inilah keputusannya ia di buang.

"Ada barangku yang ketinggalan"

"Silahkan" Sasuke dengan wajah angkuhnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan santai.

Jika kalian bertanya apa barang itu? Ia tidaklah mengambil, tapi menaruh. Menaruh sebuah surat di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Pilu rasanya jika ia secara langsung mengatakan. Tapi ini tak mungkin, sasuke memang sudah tak mencintainya. Sebaiknya ia pulang, membesarkan kurama hingga ia dewasa.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke konoha. Dengan beberapa lembar sisa uang yang ia miliki, ia mungkin bisa sampai di sana. Sudah 4 tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan desa itu. Desa kelahirannya.

_"Sasuke.. Aku ingin kau tau sebesar apa cintaku untukmu. Maaf aku tak perna memberitahumu kalau nenekku lah selama ini mempermainkan kita. Aku takut.. Beliau mengancamku agar tak perna berhubungan lagi denganmu. Bahkan dengan Hinata, satu kalipun aku tak perna melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, hal yang membuatmu sangat kecewa. Kurama? Dia anak dari saudaraku. Jika memang selama ini aku mengecewakanmu, aku takkan lagi menampakkan wujudku padamu. Untuk yang terakhir kali aku minta maaf._

_Naruto_

Sasuke telah membaca, membaca semua aksara yang Naruto utarakan. Bait demi bait ia cermati. Kedua telapaknya mencengkram erat permukaan dadanya, merasakan ada yang menusuk-nusuknya dari dalam. Sasuke mulai merintih kesakitan, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing kembali, dan darah segarpun mulai meluncur dari hidungnya. Ia dengan segera merogoh Sakunya, mencari alat elektronik yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan sahabatnya.

"KIBA! TO-TOLONG CA-CARI-KAN NARUTO! AK-U MO-!

"Hei! Suke! Jangan bercanda! Kau pingsan lagi?! Sial!"

"Hallo Neji! Cepat kerumah Sasuke, dia pingsan! Aku harus mencari seseorang!"

"Dimana kau Naruto... Dimana kau" kiba celingukan melihat ke kiri dan kekanan, saat itu cuaca tak bersahabat, awan hitam nan tebal menyelimuti langit biru. Anginpun juga turut meramaikan suasana kota yang dingin. Dia menelurusi jalanan kota, namun tetap saja, ia tak menemukannya. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya melengkung senang. Ketika kedua penglihatannya melihat seorang pemuda jabrik kenang bersama dengan seorang anak kecil namun, mereka hendak naik bis.

"Tunggu!" Kiba memutar kemudinya dengan cepat sesegera mungkin memotong jalannya bis.

"Hei nak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat minggir!" sopir bis itu di telinga kiba seperti sedang mengoceh dengan ayam tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Naruto! Jika kau mendengarku cepat keluarlah! Oi Naruto!" Kiba berteriak dengan lantang di depan bis, membuat semua orang tidak nyaman.

Salah satu penumpang bis angkat bicara "Oh ayolah! Siapa yang bernama Naruto disini? Lebih baik kau temui dia!" dan Narutopun berdiri. Menggandeng tangan kurama dengan erat. Perlahan Naruto turun dari bis, takut-takut akan ada orang jahat yang akan menyerangnya.

"Terima kasih pak. Saya turun disini" tak lupa Naruto mengucapkan sopan-santun pada sopir bis. "Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"sssshh.. Kau tak perlu bertanya, cepat masuk!"

"Tidak! Anda siapa?!" Naruto menyembunyikan Kurama dibalik punggungnya. Takut-takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Sasuke masuk rumah sakit! Cukup? Sekarang ayo pergi!"

"Tidak! Jika aku kesana, Sasuke akan semakin membenciku!"

"hah! Sasuke sekarang membutuhkanmu bodoh! Cepat masuk!"

"Tapi-tap-" Tak menunggu kata dari Naruto, Kiba serentak menyeret Naruto dan Kurama masuk ke dalam mobil, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi mereka. Kiba melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dalam mobil hanya deru kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar, hujanpun melengkapi kesunyiannya. Tak ada yang saling bercakap waktu itu. Kuramapun diam ketakutan dalam dekapan sang ayah.

Kiba akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu dan Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela.

"BOHONG!" kiba berteriak keras kedepan. Sudah cukup atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, sekarang malah orang yang bersangkutan tak bicara apapun tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Kita... Dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Semua memang salahku, berjanji namun tak tertepati"

"Pantas..." Kiba bergumam. "Sebenarnya dia masih mencintaimu Naruto"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Aku tak berbohong, ia mungkin tak pernah memperlihatkan, namun sesungguhnya itu benar. Aku harap kau bisa menolongnya"

Drrt Drrt... Drrt Drrt...

"Moshi-mosh! Ada apa neji?"

"Kau harus cepat! Sasuke dalam keadaan kritis!"

"Apa!? Baiklah!" kiba mematikan handphonenya

"Kita harus cepat Naruto. Yang ku tau sekarang Sasuke dalam keadaan Kritis"

Naruto terdiam, mulutnya mulai membuka perlahan.

"CEPAT TUAN! AKU MOHON!"

Langkah kaki itu berlari-lari di antara lorong rumah sakit. Mencari ruang UGD. Ya, dia ada di sana, Sasuke Uchiha, orang terkasihnya, terbujur lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" seorang doktor tiba-tiba keluar dan menanyakan hal itu.

"I-iya! Saya adiknya!" Naruto mendapat ekspresi tanda tanya dari Kiba dan Neji.

"Orang tua?"

"Hanya saya dokter, kami sudah tidak punya orang tua."

Naruto mendapat anggukan dari sang dokter, lantas dokter tersebut mengajaknya keruangannya, menyuruhnya duduk dan menenangkan diri.

"Bisa saya tau nama anda?"

"Naruto Uchiha" Naruto sebisa mungkin berhbohong, karena dari awal ia memang berbohong untuk jadi keluarganya.

"Tuan Sasuke dalam masa yang sangat kritis, penyakit ini di sebut Ensafilitis atau Peradangan pada otak, apakah dia perna terbentur sesuatu?" Naruto tercekat, radang otak? Yang benar saja! Pantas dia sering pingsan dan sakit kepala. Naruto menggeleng tanda ia tidak perna tau masalah ini.

"Hhmm... Saya menemukan beberapa titik di pangkal leher bagian belakang terdapat bekas benturan. Saya takut, ini akan membuatnya mengalami kebutaan" dokter itu mengambil sebuah amplop coklat besar di belakangnya. "Coba anda lihat ini, bagian tengah kepala seperti terdapat tonjolan dan pangkal leher seperti ada lubang ini lah yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan kebutaan pada syaraf tuan Uchiha"

Naruto terkcat, pilu rasanya menerima kenyataan, apa Sasuke akan buta? Apa Sasuke takkan melihat indahnya dunia lagi? Ia masih mencintainya, benar-benar masih mencintainya.

"Bagaimana cara ia sembuh?"

"Operasi mata, untuk permulaan saya akan memberikan beberapa obat untuk ensafilitis yang beliau derita" dokter itu berbicara sembari menuliskan beberapa resep.

2 minggu berlalu, Sasuke telah sadar dari tidur sementaranya. Namun ada yang berbeda, matanya tak memancarkan onixnya lagi, namun tergantikan dengan mata biru yang amat cerah. Ketika ia mulai bangun, seseorang yang tidur lelap di sampingnya ikut terbangun. Sasuke terkejut orang itu adalah

"Naruto" Sontak hatinya merasa amat bahagia serasa ada berjuta bitang bersinar dalam hatinya. Namun, aneh, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya, matanya terlihat menutup, dan tangannya pun bergerak tak tentu arah meraba-raba wajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke baru saja sadar bahwa Naruto, buta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika kau sudah sadar" Naruto terus-menerus meraba-raba wajah Sasuke, merasakan pipi dan wajahnya yang tampan walau hanya dalam angannya. Sasuke ternganga melihat Naruto, tak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung mendekap tubuh itu, tubuh kekasih yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai, ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda ini lagi.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Pelukannya terus ia berikan pada pemuda di depannya ini. Tak peduli, ia terus-menerus memeluknya, meraba-raba setiap inchi tubuh itu. Hingga air matanya mulai keluar, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang ada. "Kita akan menikah! Kita akan menikah"

Naruto tersenyum tulus atas tindakan Sasuke barusan. Sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk merasakan Sasuke berada didekatnya.

**[HAPPY ENDING]**

Omake

Seorang bocah bernama Kurama sedang asik bermain dengan Pamannya-Kiba-, bisa dibilang Kiba menjadi paman baru bagi anak Naruto sejak Sahabatnya-Sasuke- menikah dengan ayah bocah ini. "Paman Kiba! Tolong ambilkan mainan baruku" pinta bocah berumur 5 tahun ini.

"Dimana?" Kiba bertanya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya orang seperti dia menjadi bahan suruhan anak kecil ini seperti ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada mommy" dalam hati Kiba, dia bertanya-tanya, yang mana ibu dari bocah ini yang pada dasarnya, kedua orang tuanya adalah 'ayah'

Dan backsong berupa Wind dari Akeboshi muncul dan mengakhiri kisah cerita yang ini.

Terimakasih untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita nan buruk ini. Alangkah bahagia saya jika mendapatkan beberapa masukan atas fic yang sangat kurang ini melalui apa saja, riview ataupun PM tak masalah.

With Love,

Nerosaki.


End file.
